Your Rights
Important Amendments: 4th Amendment: The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no Warrants shall issue, but upon probable cause, supported by Oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized. In other words: You have a right to refuse search & seizure within your home and/or on your person if the arresting officer does not have probable cause to believe that a crime is being committed. 5th Amendment: No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a Grand Jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the Militia, when in actual service in time of War or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offence to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation. In other words: During police encounters, you have a right to remain silent and to refuse to respond to unreasonable questioniong. 6th Amendment: In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the State and district wherein the crime shall have been committed, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor, and to have the Assistance of Counsel for his defence. In other words: You have a right to an attorney. Medical Amnesty Policies On campus: If you are in a situation in which a person needs medical assistance due to drug or alcohol use, go ahead and call 911 - you (the person who made the call) and the person who needs help will NOT be sanctioned through the college judicial system for the incident as long as the following apply: *The student or a friend of the student calls to request medical assistance. *The case has been approved for amnesty by the Office of Judicial Affairs. *No other conduct violations (such as disorderly conduct) were committed by the student during the same incident. *The student completes a required educational follow-up in a timely manner. Off campus: New York State's "Good Samaritan" law protects people who are overdosing on drugs or alcohol, people who witness an overdose, and people who call 911 for a person overdosing from being arrested, charged, or prosecuted for drug possession, paraphernalia possession, or underage alcohol possession. For more information, such as when it might be a good idea to call 911 for someone involved in a possible drug or alcohol-related medical emergency, check out Ithaca College's informational page on medical amnesty policies on campus and beyond. Campus-Specific Rights: -Students have a right to a hearing with judicial affairs to challenge alleged Student Conduct Code infractions (section 7.1.2.2). Additional Resources 10 Rules for Dealling With Police (short film) ACLU Guide for Handling Encounters with Police Officers and More